Una navidad con el amor
by MimiShizune
Summary: misty decide escapar de su casa podra ash encontrarla? estara ash enamorado de misty? tendran q leer la historia


Hoy encontramos a Ash el chico de 18 años en ciudad Sowers (nota: ciudad Sowers es la ciudad que esta entre pueblo Paleta y ciudad Celeste en esta ciudad esta la preparatoria Relámpago Azul donde estudian Ash y Misty)

Ash: ay ya casi es navidad y no se que puedo darle de regalo a mis amigos de la escuela, a mi mama, a Alex que es mi mejor amigo,a Thanty, y en especial no se que puedo darle a Misty...

Luego de un rato Ash volvio a su casa, puso los regalos bajo el arbol de navidad y entro a la cocina donde ahí estaban su mama, su papa y sus hermanas Duplica y Ashley (nota: duplica es la hermana de ash en este fanfic y en la vida real y ashley tambien es una niña de 5 años)

Ash: hola mama,hola papa hola duplica y hola ashley

Duplica: ¿dónde andabas? Estabamos muy preocupados por ti

Ashley: si ¿a dónde fuiste hermano?

Ash: solo andaba haciendo compras navideñas...

Duplica y ashley:¿tu de compras? Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajaj

Ash: a mi no me parece gracioso ni se imaginan la vergüenza que pase cuando tuve que ir a comprar regalos de mujeres,,,(dice esto totalmente rojo)

Sra. Ketchum: ay hijo no es para tanto imaginate que en navidad yo le compraba calzoncillos a tu padre...

Sr. Ketchum: (colorado) ¡vilma! Ahorrate los comentarios ¿quieres?

Duplica y ashley se rien a carcajadas...

Ash: ay ¿se puede saber hasta cuando se van a reir?

En la residencia waterflower...

Violeta: misty ¿no tienes sueño? deberias irte a acostar no porque mañana sea noche buena quiere decir que no tengas escuela...

Misty: no violeta no tengo sueño

Violeta: como quieras pero yo me voy a dormir

Violeta se retira de la habitación de misty era extraño violeta no lo habia notado pero misty se veia afligida sin mucha gana de hablar y un poco rara sus hermanas que las habian ido a visitar ese mismo dia si lo habian notado pero no quisieron hacer comentario al respecto. Ahora veamos lo que misty esta pensando...

Misty:(pensando) esta navidad no sera tan feliz puesto que yo...

¿que querra decir misty con que esta navidad no sera tan feliz? ¿qué pasara con ella? ¿este asunto tiene que ver con ash?

Todos los interrogantes en el proximo capitulo...

Capitulo 2: ¡busquen a misty!

Al otro dia violeta habla con ash por el videotelefono...

Ash: ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?

Violeta: (llorando ¿qué raro no?) si ash. Misty solo dejo un papel que decia : "ADIOS"

Ash: pero ¿por qué se iria?

Violeta: creeme que ni yo misma lo se.

Ash: ¡pero no te quedes ahí! ¡llama a vecinos! ¡o a parientes!

Violeta: ¿para que voy a llamarlos?

Ash: ¡para que nos ayuden a buscar tontita!

Violeta: enseguida lo hare adios (y cuelga el telefono)

Y en la casa de ash...

: ¿qué sucede hijo? Pareces futuro padre esperando afuera del quirófano...

Ash: Mama violeta llamo y dijo que misty habia desaparecido...

: ¡¿pero como es posible? ¿se fue por su propia

cuenta?

Ash: aja...

: ¿por qué se fue? ¿tu no le habras hecho algo?

Ash: claro que no ¿cómo crees? Pero...no sabemos porque se fue, lo unico que dejo fue un papel que decia : "ADIOS"

: hijo ¿no deberias ir a buscarla?

Ash: tienes razon mama ire ahora mismo

Ash estaba tan preocupado por Misty que en vez de salir por la puerta ¡salio por la ventana! Al rato...

Ash: (corriendo) ¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¡¿dónde estas?

Ash corre tan distraido que tropieza con alguien parece una chica

Chica: ups lo siento

La chica tenia el mismo peinado que Misty pero no se le veia la cara

Ash: ¡Misty!

Chica: disculpa yo no me llamo Misty

Ash: tu no me puedes engañar

La chica levanta la cara y es horripilante

Ash: ups cometi un pequeño error

Chica: ¡idiota!

Después de eso ash siguió su odisea en busca de misty. Lo unico que hacia por el momento era culparse por no haber notado si misty estaba extraña o no haberse dado el tiempo de saber si algo malo le habia pasado últimamente, ash sabia que la unica opcion que le quedaba era...buscar

En otro lado...

Vemos a misty caminando cabizbaja por una solitaria calle...

Misty: disculpe señor estoy perdida...¿puede indicarme donde hay un centro pokemon?

Señor:si..a 3 calles de aquí...disculpa mi imprudencia pero ya casi es navidad...¿no deberias estar con tu familia, muchacha?

Misty: disculpe son motivos personales...gracias por preocuparse y por la información

El hombre se queda mirando mientras misty se aleja como si hubiera recordado algo...

Señor: me parece haber visto a esa chica en algun lado ¿dónde habra sido?

El hombre camina un poco y choca con un poste...

Señor: ¡ya lo recorde! Esa chica es alumna de la preparatoria Relámpago Azul. Recuerdo que hace poco tuve que ir a remplazar a uno de sus profesores que estaba enfermo...(comienza a correr)

¡oye tu chica espera!

En otro lado ash...

Ash:(corriendo) ¡Arcanine! ¿aun puedes rastrear a misty?

Arcanine: grouuuuu (es por aquí sigueme)

Ash sigue a arcanine y choca con el mismo hombre con el que misty hablo hace poco...

Ash: ¿señor? ¿de casuolidad no ha visto a una chica?

Señor: jeje, hijo, hay demasiadas chicas...¿cómo sabre cual es la que buscas?

Ash:(ruborizado) oh si discúlpeme...es pelirroja , tiene una coleta amarrada en el cabello...unos 40 centimetros mas baja que yo...lleva puesta una sudadera azul y pantalones oscuros...¿la ha visto?

Señor: ¡que coincidencia! Esa chica acaba de meterse a ese callejón sin salida, intente hablarle pero no quise perturbarla esta llorando ¿sabes?

Ash: oh dios (ash entra en el callejón)

Misty: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) ¿quién es? Por favor no me haga daño...

Ash: ¡¿cómo te voy a hacer daño? ¿estas loca?

Misty: esa voz...¡no puede ser!

Ash: si misty...soy yo...vine a buscarte...

Misty: ¿ah,si? ¿para que?

Ash: que pregunta tan tonta...para llevarte a casa ¿por qué huiste?

Misty: porque creo que he sido un estorbo todos estos años...para ti en especial...

Ash: no digas tonterías...tu nunca has sido un estorbo...ni para mi ni para nadie...todos te amamos,misty te queremos y te estimamos

Misty: ¿ah,si? ¿y por cual de los ejemplos que me diste me calificas tu?

Ash:(sonrojado) bueno...yo ¿qué puedo decir?

Misty: precisamente...por eso hui...porque nadie esta seguro de lo que siente por mi. Debido a eso,siento que todos estos años he sido un estorbo en las fechas especiales nadie me quiere, ash...nadie puede hacer nada

Ash: misty...escuchame bien...tu NO eres un estorbo

Misty ya se sentia lo suficientemente mal asi que se levanto y comenzo a correr hacia la calle...ash la siguió pero misty justo cruzo una calle...con el semáforo en rojo.

Ash: (corriendo) ¡misty!

! !

Era demasiado tarde...misty habia sido...arro-llada...por un camion

Ash:(callendo de rodillas) no...no puede...no puede ser

Conductor: (bajándose del camion) ¡dios mio! ¡lo siento!

Yo lo llevare a usted y a ella al hospital mas cercano...y pagare para que la atiendan...

Ash: muchísimas gracias señor...casi nadie hace ese tipo de cosas...

Conductor: mira hijo yo lo hago por tres razones: 1: por la vida de la muchacha...2: por que yo la atropelle...y 3: porque estamos en vispera de navidad...

Después de eso ash subio a misty al camion y la llevaron al hospital "la villa pokemon" donde fue atendida inmediatamente...luego de un rato sale el doctor...

Doctor: buenas noticias...la chica solo recibio un golpe en la cadera...no podra caminar por unos dias. Pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no tendra ningun problema después de que se recupere.

Ash: gracias doctor...no se preocupe yo la cargare hasta mi casa...ahí celebraremos, y gracias a usted señor

Luego de un rato ash camina por la calle con misty en brazos...

Ash: (mira con tristeza los ojos cerrados de misty) por favor misty perdoname espero que sepas que todos te queremos

Misty: (abriendo los ojos) ahora lo se ash...

Ash: (sonrojado) ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Misty: a decir verdad ash...solo me interesaba lo que sentias tu.

Comienza a nevar (¿qué tierno no?)

Ash: esta nevando...creo que tendremos una blanca navidad.

Una hora después...

: bien es hora de abrir los regalos.

Misty: (sonrojada) ash...esto es...pa-pa-para ti

Ash: gracias

Misty: se que siempre quisiste uno.

Ash habre el paquete...

Ash: ¡misty! Es una pokebola maestra.

Misty: (sonriendo) abrela

Ash la habre y sale un suicune.

Ash: (sin saber que decir) muchísimas gracias misty debe haberte costado mucho conseguirlo...yo tambien tengo algo para ti. Toma

Misty: ash...es una pokebola de atracción.

Ash: te la debo hace mucho tiempo...cuando capture a totodile...entre tanto ajetreo perdiste la tuya ¿recuerdas?

Misty: ash yo

Ash: abre la pokebola, misty.

Misty: ash..es un tentacool muchas gracias

: ash,misty ¿se dieron cuenta de donde estan sentados?

&n bsp; &nb sp; Miren hacia arriba

Ash y misty obedecen y ven arriba una extraña planta navideña

Todos: ¡estan debajo de un muerdago!

Ash y misty: ¿qué es un muerdago?

Violeta: (riendo maliciosamente) ¿no saben? Según la tradición navideña cuando un hombre y una mujer estan debajo de un muerdago tienen que...besarse

Ash y misty: ¡¿QQQQUUUEEEEE?

: estan pecando si no obedecen ese tipo de tradición.

Ash: esta bien (mira a misty algo nervioso)

Ash prosiguió a rodear a misty por la espalda y comenzo a acercarle los labios lentamente para emocion de todos. El resultado fue mas rapido ya que misty tambien se comenzo a acercar...después de un segundos sus labios ya estaban apasionadamente unidos,después de 20 segundos de tensión ash la solto.

Todos: ¡BRAVO!

Ash y misty: ¡no molesten!


End file.
